kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Another Agito (Another Rider)
This unnamed person became , an Another Rider based on Kamen Rider Agito who appeared in Kamen Rider Zi-O. History to be added Forms *'Height': 195.0 cm. *'Weight': 95.0 kg. *'Creator:' Swartz *'Year of Origin:' 2019. *'Position of year: '''Right Chest. *'Name and Position': ''"AGITΩ"; ''Left chest. :'Powers and Abilities''' *'Infectious Bite': If Another Agito bites anyone, they will mutate into a copy of Another Agito. When Another Agito gains Ground Form later on, this ability evolves, allowing him to turn random civilians into Another Agitos without biting them, signified by the purple glow of the Wiseman's Monolith on his chest. * Rider Kick: Another Agito used a green energy rider kick against GrandZi-O, but failed. Appearances: Zi-O Episodes 31-32, 41, 43 - Ground Form= Ground Form Rider Statistics *'Height': 195cm *'Weight': 95kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 7t (15t at full power) *'Kicking Power': 15t *'Maximum Jump Height': 30m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 5 seconds Another Agito can assume by using the Agito Ridewatch. Appearances: Zi-O Episode 32 }} Equipment Devices *Alter Ring: Transformation device *Wiseman's Monolith: A relic of unknown purpose, fitted onto Agito's breastplate. *Anotherwatch/Agito Ridewatch - Transformation trinket Weapons *Storm Halberd: Ground Form's primary weapon *Flame Saber: Ground Form's primary weapon *Shining Caliber: Ground Form's primary weapon Behind the scenes Portrayal to be added Notes *Like Another Double, Another Agito is the second Another Rider with no known human identityhttps://www.kamen-rider-official.com/playback/18 *This is the first case of an Another Rider to recycle suits due to the previous existence of an Another Agito. This is similar to the case of the future Riders, whose suits are recycled from previous seasons' Riders' suits. Although the suit has been recycled, there are a few minor differences: **The chest plate is labeled with the original Rider's name and the Another Rider's date of creation like the other Another Riders **The Ank Point's color is changed to have bright gold and red accents instead of dull gold and blue accents. **The suit uses a new head with longer crests, diamond-shaped ridges on the sides, a sharper chin, and new eyes that are similar to other Another Riders *Another Agito is currently the only Another Rider to transform into his Kamen Rider counterpart via their Ridewatch. **The last time a series' monster used a transformation device in this manner was when Igor used the Grimm Eyecon. **In an inversion to Another OOO, Another Agito started as an Another Rider before transforming into an actual Kamen Rider, who in fact is his original template. *When Another Agito infects his first victim, he is seen with the original Kamen Rider Another Agito's helmet instead. *This host of Another Agito, like the other Another Riders' hosts, also serve as the opposite to the individuals who possess the Agito power, namely Shouichi Tsugami/Kamen Rider Agito and Kaoru Kino, the actual Kamen Rider Another Agito: **Shouichi Tsugami is a man who is blessed with the Power of Agito, which is a gift from the OverLord of Light so that humanity can evolve beyond the OverLord of Darkness's control. He fights to protect the other people who are also gifted with the powers of Agito. On the other hand, this Another Agito spreads its power to people like a virus, dooming humanity to become mindless monsters under the control of the Time Jackers, effectively ensuring the suppression of the human race. **When Kaoru Kino became Another Agito, he became jaded and detached from reality that led him in his attempt to defeat Shouichi before he is defeated by Ryo Ashihara, which leads to his eventual change of heart fighting alongside with the Riders. This Another Agito is a twisted reflection of what Kino could have become if his Power of Agito was corrupted by his prolonged madness and grandiose delusions. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O ** Episode 31: 2001: Awaken, that Agito! ** Episode 32: 2001: Unknown Memory ** Episode 41: 2019: World, Reset ** Episode 43: 2019: Tsukuyomi Confidential **Kamen Rider Zi-O: Final Stage See Also *Shouichi Tsugami - Original Kamen Rider Agito *AgitoArmor - The result of using the Agito Ridewatch *Kaoru Kino - Kamen Rider Another Agito *Koji Majima - Kamen Rider Another Agito in S.I.C. Hero Saga. 2019.3 Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Grasshopper Monsters Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Riders without identities Category:Agito Riders Category:Zombie Monsters